chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aoi Myoujin (葵明神)
Aoi Myoujin is the protegonist of The Blue Stranger, The Red Curtain. He was brought to Equestria by Nora, known as an inugami by Japanese mythology. Aoi was turned into a Lunar Wolf, one of the wolf species of Equus. Canon Status: Deutrocanon Main Theme: Way of the Sword The Way of the Sword from The Last Samurai Appearance As a human, Aoi stands at 6'3", at around 170 lbs. He has long black hair that reaches down past his hamstring, as well as bangs that droop over the right side of his face. His body is covered in various scars as well as a noticeable moon-shaped scar on his right hand. As a wolf, Aoi stands at 8'8", at around 250 lbs. His hair is two toned, light silver composing the top part with jet black for the tresses and underlying part of the hair. His eyes are heterochromatic, his right being the same shade of red as his previous eyes, but the left eye is a dark blue. His tail has the same color pattern as his hair. His ears are a light blue. His attire is made up of a white hakama and kosode and either a black dobuku that reaches down to knee length, or a lagoon haori of similar length. He also sports two gauntlet like sleeves the same color as his haori. At times, Aoi is known to tie up his hair in a queue, or long ponytail, but this has not been seen with Aoi's wolf form yet. Medical Records Aoi is diagnosed with haemolacria, a disease that causes his tears to be composed of blood. He was diagnosed at a young age due to a minor genetic defect attributing to that as well as his red irises. Aoi is banned from taking any sort of medication that alters his mental state because of the virus that rewired his neural connections. His blood type is AB Positive. He had been treated for multiple injuries, including: *139 lacerations *14 broken ribs *52 broken bones *2 cases of concussions *Major burns *11 bullet wounds Personality Aoi's personality changes throughout the story. At first Aoi's personality is cold and uninvolved at times, often going by a loose moral compass whenever he acts to intervene in matters. His distrust for others prompts him to analyze facial patterns in order to discern their personality as well as whether they're lying or not. To those he trusts, he is rather optimistic about things, as well as showing a side for perverted humor. In combat, he's level-headed and calculating in his attacks. Later in the story, he begins to become more caring towards others. Seeing Eol and Ubi as family, he seeks to keep them out of harm's way as much as possible. His emotions fluctuate more, his actions stem more form his desire to help the one's he loves more than his own life. He becomes more nostalgic, linking parallels between his old life and new life. Overall, he's honest, almost painfully so. He lives by a philosophy of Darwinism where he believes that killing is a part of nature, nothing that anyone can change, and thus he feels no regret whenever he kills an enemy. His code of honor is revealed to be one where he fights for those who make an attempt to fight for themselves. He despises anyone who enjoys killing or kills only for the sake of power after his traumatic experience as a child. His orientation is conscious asexuality. He likes sweets, tea, krug, nigiri-zushi, and tropical fruits. He enjoys meditation, dancing, and painting sumi-e ink paintings. He dislikes caviar and dubstep. He fears mice and rats. History Powers and Abilities A virus engineered by Keith MagGrath allows Aoi control over many sub routines of his body, which allow him: *Meta-human reflexes - His normal reaction time increases to an average of 0.012 seconds, or 12 milliseconds, 18 times faster than that of an average human being. *Biochemical command - He can control the rate of production of various chemicals inside his body, from increasing blood platelet distribution to the amount of adrenaline produced. *"Bullet Time" - This extra subroutine implemented by the virus allows Aoi to perceive more frames per second by his brain, essentially slowing down the perception of time, to a safe extent of 5000 frames per second. Anything beyond that, or usage of over a minute in real time, will massively drain his energy. This is his most taxing ability. The virus requires Aoi to consume more calories daily. As a human, Aoi had to consume over 10,000 calories daily. Abilities Gained from becoming a Lunar Wolf include: *Increased rate of muscle repair - Aoi builds muscle quickly when excercising for long periods of time, provided he gains enough nutrients to support that growth, else he will become extremely tired as his cells undergo repair. One example of this was when he had consumed over 300,000 calories after an entire day of strenuous exercise while aboard Griffin's ship. *Extreme Cardiovascular Endurance - Aoi can endure about two hours of running at full speed before becoming exhausted. Aoi is trained in martial arts including: *Kendo - Aoi has achieved Hachi-dan rank status and developed his own style of kenjutsu: Kami no Mukui (Divine Reckoning). Currently Kami no Mukui has a few unique ending skills within its style. **Zantetsuken (Iron Cutting Blade) - Attributing to the sharpness of Aoi's blade, this move is an overarching swing downward that is powerful enough to cleanly slice weapons made of crude metals. **Tsuibangeki (Earth Shatter) - Using an arching force on the blade in a downward thrust from an aerial posistion, this move is designed to execute enemies lying on the ground. **Shinigami no Toiki (A Reaper's Sigh) - An iaigiri based move, Shinigami no toiki is a wide arcing cross slash that damages anything within the Area of Effect. The Area of Effect currently encompasses a 5 meter radius (16 feet) around Aoi, due to Kokuryu's Air manipulating effect. **Dìjiǎn fēng zhē (Descending Bee Sting) - A variant of Tsuibangeki, this move is based on Wushu rather than Kendo, and is meant for an assassination of a large target. Aoi uses the full weight of his body and concentrates on landing on a vital part of the target. Where as Tsuibangeki is used to finish off opponents on the ground, this move can be used to attack targets that are standing. This move poses a considerable risk to Aoi as it involves him landing on the hilt of the blade, and failure to execute it correctly could end up hurting Aoi or breaking the blade entirely. *Wushu Northern - Aoi trained in china on an athletics scholarship, thus he learned various styles of Wushu. Equipment *Kokuryū no saishū-bin (黒龍の最終便) - A tempered dragon scale katana bearing the dragon essence of Blackfire, the first dragon that Aoi kills. Due to its sharpness in conjunction with the dragon essence within the sword, Aoi's swings can replicate the phenomenon known as kamaitachi, where air is displaced and the space of the swing arc becomes a vacuum. As it is made of dragonscale, it retains the property of being magic resistant. *Corvat - A foldable wakizashi of Keith's invention, the blade is more of a defensive weapon, made of an unknown alloy capable of withstanding the sharpness of tempered dragon scale. *Modified Handgun - Similar in design to the CZ75, Aoi's handgun is modified in build and size to accomodate a longer barrel as well as magazines of .50 caliber cartridges and high explosive cartridges. *Diamond Rope Dart - A crude weapon made by Aoi that uses wire and a sharpened diamond as a weapon. This wire was later broken in a battle against a Captain Griffin Impersonator. *"The Cup" - An enchanted cup that allows two way communication between Aoi and Keith. Relationships Aoi currently has a long distance platonic relationship with Rainbow Dash through various letters sent between the two. They met at the Grand Galloping Gala where Aoi offered to dance with her while he was intoxicated. He often reflects on how Rainbow Dash reminds him of Elena, his first love. Appearance in other stories Aoi has made several appearances in various fics, including: Canon *What was Lost - Aoi aided Celt in solving the murder of a blacksmith in Canterlot. *Griffin the Griffin - Griffin and Aoi talking at various intervals during the airship ride to Gem Fido. Deuterocanon *From Nobody to Knightmare - Aoi had a heart to heart conversation with Knightmare about his motives. Non-Canon/Unsorted *Chess Game of the Gods Spoof Chapters! Trivia *天国のギロチン ("Tengoku no Girochin" Heavenly Guillotine) is executed in the same method as Zero's 一刀両断・幻夢零 ("Ittou Ryoudan: Genmu Zero" One Bladed Severing: Phantasm Zero) in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: A Fate of Two Worlds. *His name Aoi translates to "blue" in japanese, where as Myoujin translates to "strange man" which can be interpreted as "stranger". The Kanji for Myoujin can also be read as akirakami or "clearly seen". Quotes *"I'm Aoi, my parents were killed... I killed the guy who killed them." Aoi to Griffin *"I'm no hero, at least not in my eyes." Aoi to Princess Celestia *'Nuri kabe, Unko no nioi kagu hito, BAKA YAROU! (Plaster faced, shit sniffin, STUPID ASSHOLE!' Aoi's mental string of obscenities aimed at Griffin *"If karma existed, you and I would be six feet under." Aoi to Keith on the concept of karma. *"I am nothing but a murderer." Aoi to Keith on his leadership. Category:All Category:Pieces Category:Deuterocanon Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:OC